In der Wüste
2.7.1941 15:42 Ich und meine Einheit erhielten neue Befehle. Wir sollten Soldaten aus deutscher Gefangenschaft befreien. Wir hatten jedoch nur Informationen über den Standort des Lagers. Uns wurde weder die Feindstärke, noch Informationen über das Gelände und die Bedingungen gegeben. Ich dachte mir dabei nichts und sagte meiner Einheit, dass wir heute noch auf eine Rettungsmission gehen und sie sich bereit machen sollen. 2.7.1941 21:34 Wir begannen die Mission. Ich nahm 20 meiner besten Männer mit. Da die der Transport etwas länger dauern würde sagte ich meinen Männer sie sollen sich noch ein bisschen ausruhen, bevor wir angekommen sind. 3.7.1941 1:07 Das feindliche Lager war in Sichtweite. Ich war verwundert, weil niemand im Lager war. Keine Wachen. Keine Hunde. Einfach niemand. Ich habe damit gerechnet, das man mit unserer Ankunft gerechnet hat und uns ne Falle stellt. Deswegen befahl ich meinen Männern langsam vorzurücken und sie sollten immer alles im Auge behalten. Als wir dann im Feindlichem Lager war teilte ich meine Einheit in vier Trupps ein, damit wir das Lager schneller durchsuchen können. Die einzelnen Trupps sollten Funkkontakt halten und direkt berichten, wenn was passiert. 3.7.1941 2:00 Ich bemerkte recht schnell das hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Auch nach mehreren Minuten haben wir immer noch niemanden gesehen oder gehört. Plötzlich bekam ich einen Funkspruch von Sergant Mitchell. Er führte den dritten Trupp an. Alles was ich hörte war sein schreien. Seins, und das seiner Männer. Ich und mein Trupp rannten zu seiner Position und was wir da sahen war die Hölle. Alle fünf Männer lagen tot vor mir. Es sah so aus, als ob irgendetwas sie zerfetzt hatte. Zwei Männer aus meinem Trupp übergaben sich bei dem Anblick und ich war auch kurz davor. Plötzlich hörte ich ein stöhnen hinter mir. Langsam erkannte man Wörter. Es sagte "mehr.... gib mir mehr....". Anscheinend war ich der einzige der das gehört hat, weil ich der einzige war der sich daraufhin erschreckte. Ich befahl allen verbliebenden Männer sich zurückzuziehen, dieser Befehl kam aber leider zu spät. Kurz darauf hörte man mehrere Schüsse. Dann Schreiende Männer. Dann war alles wieder still. Ich fand einen Soldaten aus Trupp vier. Er hatte am ganzen Körper schreckliche Wunden und es wunderte mich, dass er noch stehen könnte. Ich rannte zu ihm hin. Plötzlich hörte ich wieder dieses stöhnen. Danach diese Worte "mehr... noch mehr....ich brauche noch mehr... ihr seit die nächsten". Danach zeigte der Soldat auf ein großes Zelt und starb danach. Als ich mich dem Zelt näherte roch ich einen verfaulten Gestank. Ich ahnte nichts gutes , aber sah dennoch ins Zelt hinein. Und was ich da sah war schlimmer als ich befürchtet habe. Es war ein Berg voller Leichen. Deutsche Soldaten sowie die Gefangenen. Alle auf einem zerfetzt und bestimmt schon mehrere Tage lang tot. Auf einmal hörte ich hinter dem Berg etwas schmatzen. Ich ging langsam um den Leichenberg rum mit meiner Waffe bereit. Dort saß etwas , was zuerst wie ein Mensch aussah. Es war nackt und abgemargert und hielt grad einige Organe von einem Soldaten in der Hand, welches es grad verspeiste. Als es mich ansah merkte ich, dass es nicht Menschlich war. Es weder Augen noch ne Nase aber einen riesigen Mund. Es lächelte mich an und sprang auf meine Männer und tötete sie. Danach sprang es auf meine Schulter und flüsterte zu mir " Lauf ". Ich tat dies und rannte so schnell wie ich konnte weg und schaffte es irgendwie zu entkommen. 25.4.1967 26 Jahre ist das nun her und ich träume jede Nacht davon. Ich wurde schon längst in ne Psychatrie eingeliefert und gelte als unheilbar Krank. Irgendwo in dieser Wüste liegen noch die Leichen meiner Männer. Gefressen von diesem etwas. Es hat anscheinend wieder Hunger, da ich es manchmal hier rumschleichen sehe. Es sieht mich hungrig an und ich weiß ,dass ich nicht mehr lange leben werde. Nun sitzt es vor der Tür meines Zimmers. Die Wüste bringt unheimliche Kreaturen hervor, welchen wir nicht gewachsen sind. Wenn ihr das hier seht will ich euch nur sagen, dass ihr euch von der Wüste fernhalten sollt, wenn ihr es nicht erleben wollt. Denn sonst wird es kommen....... Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Tagebuch